Curiosity killed the cat
by 0-BookWorm-0
Summary: Bella has kept her mouth shut about her parents arguments, but now she can't take anymore. After a long argument her parents had she runs out of the house and into the woods where she meets a handsome vampire. Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was doing my homework (even thought it was only 5 o'clock). I had to finish it before my mom gets home. I had to do an entire essay about the Spanish Influenza. I doubt that I would finish it in time but I could find out as much information about it and finish it tomorrow.

I printed out the research and put it in my book bag. _Sigh, there's still time. _"Might as well start the assignment" I say talking to myself.

I go back to the computer and open Microsoft word.

Right when I was about the start typing I hear the front door slam. I was out of time. I put everything back into my book bag and take my mp3. Then I heard the argument.

"Renée, where were you!? You're 2 hours late!" I heard my dad, Charlie, yell.

"I just went out for a breather; I needed to get out of this house!" I hear my mom yelling back, "What, I can't even do that?"

"Yeah, but you should have considered the time to go out. You know that Bella hasn't gotten the truck fixed. You were supposed to pick her up. Instead she walked; if Billy and Jacob hadn't found her walking then she would have walked all the way back!"

"That means everything turned out okay. Why are you still mad?" mom asked.

"I'm mad because you've been doing this for 2 months already!"

"Okay you want to know where I was at?" she raised her voice higher.

I hurry to put the ear phones on; I didn't want to hear if my mom was cheating on my dad. But even with the music blasting in my ear I could still hear them.

"Yeah it would be nice to know!"

"I was with Phil!" She yelled. Everything was quiet now, except for the music I was hearing.

I turn the mp3 off and listen carefully, even thought my heart was getting heavier.

"Phil, you mean the baseball player?" dad asked. Their voices were low now.

"Yeah Charlie, I'm sorry. We both knew that this marriage wasn't working out."

"Yeah, but I thought we would work it out." dad said. I could hear his voice trembling a little.

"Me too, but I love Phil. I didn't think I'd fall in love but I did. Charlie, I think we should get a divorce," mom stated.

"What about Bella? Who's she going to stay with for the rest of high school?"

_Wait, he can't agree with mom. They can't get a divorce. _"I think we should let her choose who she's going to stay with." mom said with a calm voice.

I hear them coming up the stairs. I couldn't choose between my parents. I open the door and see Charlie and Renée there.

"I can't choose!" I yell, and then I run down the stairs and out the door. I didn't know where to go that they wouldn't find me so I just ran into the woods. It was getting a little dark outside now, but I kept on walking.

After running until I was out of breath I stopped and leaned on a tree. I sat down in front of it crying.

I was sitting there for 5 minutes before I heard something. It was a deer crying. I get up from the ground and looked around.

I stayed in the same spot because I was afraid of what was making the deer cry so much. Then I see a tall figure in front of the deer.

I kept on hearing the deer weeping. _What was he doing to the deer? _Then the deer stopped crying, it was dead. The tall figure turned around and looked at me. I could see now that it was a person, a guy to be exact.

I don't know how he did it but in a split second he was in front of me. I looked at him and I knew now what he was doing. He was eating the deer alive. Even thought I knew this I wasn't scared of him. I don't know how but I sensed that he was good.

He was good looking too. His hair was wild and he had honey colored eyes. His body was well built too because he looked muscular.

I couldn't see his face that much because the only light available was getting darker and darker. Plus the trees hid the remaining light we had in forks. But for some reason I felt like I've seen him before.

I start walking towards him slowly. He looked at me like if I was a snack he just had to feast on. He came close to me but I knew he wouldn't do anything to me because he looked like he was trying so hard to hold himself back.

Then a short girl with spiky hair showed up, "Edward, stop she's human."

"I know, but she smells so good." the guy said. "I want to eat her right up." he started coming towards me with his honey colored eyes.

Before he could do anything to me another guy came. The guy was a little taller than him and had blond hair. He was wearing a doctor's suit. "Edward, stop. Come to your senses. You can't harm the girl."

I look at the guy, I knew him. I've seen him around the town. "Carlisle?" I ask.

He looked at me and then turned away. "Let's go" he said walking away with the guy and the girl.

"Wait! Please take me with you." I beg.

"Do you know what you've just witnessed?" the guy named Edward said.

"Yeah I know, but you held yourself back. I don't care if you're whatever you are. I don't care if you're werewolves or vampires. I just don't want to go home." I say sounding like a little child.

"So you'd rather be with vampires than your family?" he asked.

"Vampires" I repeat. "Yes" I don't know what was going through my head right now. I wanted to know about them. Curiosity killed the cat, I hope that I don't end up like the poor cat.

"Fine you can come with us, Bella." Carlisle said.

"You know my name, which means you are Carlisle." I say.

I couldn't see it but I knew that Carlisle laughed. "Yeah, come I'll carry you." he kneeled down so that I could get on his back. I get on and he stands up. "Hold on tight and close your eyes."

I did just like he said and I felt the wind hitting my face. I couldn't help but open my eyes. We were running, and it was very fast. "Carlisle, why don't you let me carry her?" Edward said.

"You still haven't hunted that much. Go I'll take care of her. Meet us at the house." Carlisle answered.

Edward stopped and we kept on going. But I saw the last bit of light in the day hit him. His face was different, he looked beautiful. Like if he had diamonds on his face. He looked at me and then he disappeared.

I looked forward we were at a house already. In front there were three people. I knew one of them, it was Esme Cullen. She is Carlisle's wife. I didn't know the other two though. One was a guy; he looked very strong, stronger than Edward. He had his hair short and was standing next to a girl; she had blond hair and looked like she just came out of Sports Illustrated magazine.

I then noticed that we had stopped. Carlisle kneeled down so that I could get down. I got off his back and Esme came towards me. "Bella, what are you doing here?"

"She saw Edward hunting." the short girl said. "By the way my name is Alice." she said letting out a hand for me to shake.

I shook it, her hands were freezing. "Saw Edward hunting? Then why isn't she dead?" said Esme, "Was he able to control himself?"

"I had to stop him." Carlisle answered.

"So why is she here with you?"

"I don't want to go home. Please I won't tell anyone that you're vampires, so can you please let me stay here for today. Tomorrow I'll go to a friend's house." I said.

"I heard the argument that your parents were having." Alice said. "Sorry"

"How did you hear?" I ask.

"We can listen to things that are miles away. Plus your parents were loud." she answered.

"Okay we'll let you stay for a day." Esme said. "But you have to go back to your parents tomorrow instead of going to a friend's house and don't even think about going to a friend's house because we'll know."

I hesitated before I answered. "Okay"

"Rosalie go show Bella to the guest room." Carlisle said.

"Fine" the girl said. She looked mean and I could tell that she didn't want me around. She took me to a room that had a couch and a TV. "Sorry there's no bed. We don't usually get human guests."

"It's okay." I say sitting down on the couch. They don't get human guest?

We were quiet for a couple of seconds. "Are you really okay with living with a bunch of vampires?" she asked.

"Yeah, for some reason I feel more comfortable being with all of you than my parents." I said smiling.

"You're the weirdest human I've ever met." she said leaving.

I lie down and fall asleep. I dreamt about my parents and about Edward. I don't know why but his face in the sun was stuck in my mind. I felt like he would be the one to take me away from my family.

It felt nice dreaming about someone saving you instead of your parents splitting up. But too bad it was only a dream.

When I woke up I saw Edward at the corner of the room staring at me. "What is it?" I ask.

"Do you know that you talk when you sleep?" he said.

"Yeah, my parents told me, what did I say this time?" I ask.

"You said that you didn't want your parents to get divorced and that you can't choose one of them." he answered.

"Oh, did I say anything else?" I ask worried that I called out his name by accident.

"Yes, you were calling me. You told me to save you." he said.

I let out a small laugh. He came towards me and sat next to me in the couch. I sat down properly and we just stared at each other.

"What is something on my face?" I ask.

"No it's just that you… fascinate me," he says.

"What about me, is so fascinating?" I was probably blushing now.

"Your mind" he answered. "I could read anyone's mind without any trouble; it didn't matter if they were human or vampires. But then when I try to listen to yours I can't. It's like there's something blocking me from going inside your head."

"Why is it that you can't read my mind? Is there something wrong with me?" I ask.

"I don't know, but I can't bring myself to get away from you. When you're dreaming is the only time that I get to hear what's on your mind."

"So can other vampires read minds like you can?" I ask him.

"No each vampire has a different ability. Like Alice can see into the future and I don't think you've met jasper but he can control and feel others emotions."

" Oh, so why do you want to get inside my mind so badly?" I ask.

"I don't know, I wonder if it's because you smell so good or because I want to know what about you attracts me so much."

Now I know I was really blushing, "So what exactly are you saying?" I ask.

"I don't really know." he says getting closer to me, "Maybe the phrase 'Actions speak louder than words' can show you." he leaned towards me and I also got close to him. "I really hope I can control myself."

At that moment his lips joined mine and we were in a lip lock. He pushed me back against the couch and I held him closer to me. But when I did that he pushed himself away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Stephenie Meyer's work. I do wish I owned Edward. Sigh.**

Chapter 2

He just stared at me and didn't say anything, "I-I'm sorry" I said. I didn't know what I did but when I held him he just pulled away from me, maybe I did do something wrong.

"No you didn't do anything. I just thought that I couldn't control myself, I guess that I did." he said coming back to the couch. This time he didn't do anything to me. Instead we stayed quiet.

"Do you mind if I ask you some things about your family and being a vampire?" I asked. I was staying with them for the night; I needed to know more about them. He didn't answer for some time so maybe it was too risky telling me, "Ok then, I understand if you don't want me to know." I said.

"No, it's alright I was just trying to see if I could read your mind to see what you wanted to know. It didn't work, so just ask me." he said.

"O-ok, so why are vampires living in a town like forks?" I say, "I mean it's not a bad town but-" he stopped me before I could continue.

"There not a lot of sunlight here and that's good because we could go to school normally- except for when there's sunlight, then we stay in the house or go hunting." he answered. Then I remembered his face in the sunset's light.

"You were beautiful" Did I just say that out loud? I blushed when he looked at me. "So about what you eat, you were eating an animal when I saw you. Does that mean that you don't drink human blood?" I asked trying change the subject.

He must have noticed what I did because I saw a small smile on his lips, "No, we don't feed on humans, we feed on animals. It helps keep our secret safer and makes us seem less like the monsters we are. Since we don't feed on humans we have to hunt animals more often, we're not fully satisfied if we don't hunt humans." he explained.

"Oh, so having me around makes you want to eat me?" I asked.

"Yes, but also I've never met a human who smells so good." he said. I was wondering if he was talking about my body or about my blood.

"So how did you become a vampire?" I asked hoping it wasn't such a touchy subject.

"That is something that is too personal for someone I've just met to know." he said.

I was quiet for a second because I knew that I'd seen Edward before. "But we do know each other." I said. I kept on thinking harder. "I knew it! Yeah, Jessica was showing me who you were one day." I said finally remembering. I kept on hearing rumors about how the Cullen family went out with their own siblings, I found it weird at first but then Jessica told me that they were all adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

"So you finally remembered. To tell you the truth, I've seen you a couple of times in the hallways and I couldn't read your mind. It got me frustrated." he said. I stayed quiet for a moment and then I yawned. "You look tired, I should go." he said getting up.

"Wait!" I said as I held onto the corner of his shirt. He turned around and looked at me. I didn't want him to leave, but what would be my reason for wanting him to stay. What should I tell him? "Forget it" I finally said with a forced smile. "I'll go to sleep now, good night."

I laid down on the couch and turned away from him closing my eyes. I heard the door open and close. I turned to face the ceiling and opened my eyes. From the corner of my eyes I could see Edward just a couple of feet next to me. "Edward?" I said looking at him.

"I couldn't leave you, it seemed like you didn't want me to leave either." He smiled. I don't think I'll be able to sleep with him so close.

"I can't sleep now. You're far too distracting." I teased. I noticed the keyboard piano in the corner of the room. On the nights that my parent's arguments got too loud I would drown it out with classical music.

"Do you want me to play for you?" I guess he noticed me staring at it.

"If it's not any trouble, it helps me sleep on rough nights."

"None at all." he smiled. He strode over to the piano and began to play Claire De Lune, a piece from Debussy and one of my favorites. He looked so beautiful playing, his shoulders hunched over while his delicate fingers gently touched the keys. Soon my eyes couldn't stay open; I fell into a peaceful sleep.

************************************************************************

I woke up with the sun shining on my face. I got out of the room and went down the stairs. It was quiet in the house. I guess the Cullen's didn't like going out in the sunlight. But that would make no sense considering how open to the light the house is. I wanted to say "goodbye" and "thank you" to them before I left, but I couldn't find them in the house.

I especially wanted to see Edward. I wanted to find out more about his family and him. Though the thought of being with a family of vampires scared me a little, I still wanted to spend more time with them. I walk to the door and open it. Before I left I whispered "Goodbye, everyone" then I turn around and get out of the house.

When I reached the road I heard a car coming towards me. I turn to see a silver Volvo coming towards me very fast. Right before it reached me it stopped. I looked though the windshield. It was Edward. He got out of the car and came towards me, he stayed in the trees shade but I could still see the sun hitting him. He sparkled a bit, he reminded me of light hitting a diamond that is cut into a million facets.

"Why did you leave without someone to take you?" he asked. I couldn't see if he was angry because his face looked so serious.

"It's sunny outside and I didn't want to risk you going out." I answered.

We stayed quiet for a second, "Then do you know your way back?" he asked.

"Of course I know my way back!" I turn around and looked at the road. Then I looked back at Edward, "Ok so I don't know my way back." I whisper, I wished that he didn't hear me that's why I said it low but he was a vampire so he could hear me.

He sighed, "Jeez Bella, you shouldn't worry about me or my family. Get in the car." he said going to his car and opening the door for me.

I walked to the car and got inside. He closed the door and got into the driver's seat. He grabbed onto the steering wheel and started to drive. I looked at him driving and he looked at me. "What?" he asked.

I looked away from him, maybe blushing now. "Nothing" I look outside the window and saw that he was driving insanely fast. "Edward you're going too fast!"

"Don't worry there's nobody on the road and I'll notice when someone is coming before they get near us." he reassured me, but I put my seat belt on anyways. "What? Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, but I'm still not risking my life." I said.

He looked at me with a confused look. "You are certainly a weird girl. You are scared of a car accident but you aren't scared of a vampire that is right next to you, better yet, a house full of vampires."

I stayed quiet, "Am I really that weird? I just wanted to know more about your family and somehow I ended up trusting you guys more than anyone. Even though I've only been with you for-not even a day- I didn't want to leave this morning. Also that girl, um... Rosalie said the same thing. Then there's also the situation of you not being able to read my mind." I rambled.

"You shouldn't listen to Rosalie; she'd think everyone is weird. And the situation of me not being able to read your mind is what made me interested in you." he said. I looked at him, what did he mean by "Interested"? I try to see if his facial expression could give out a clue but he looked straight at the road with no reaction, it was so hard to see the true meaning behind his words.

I look at the road again and saw that we were already at my home. "Well I guess it's time for me to go." I said taking off my seat belt. "Thanks Edward" I was reluctant to get out of the car and face my parents. I knew all hell would break loose since I was gone all night.

I got out of the car and made my way towards the door. I turned around and Edward was there, "I hope that we'll see each other at school. See you later Bella." he said as he gently caressed my cheek, then he got into his car and speed away. I had almost forgotten that we'll see each other at school.

"Isabella Marie Swann!" I hear my father yell. I cringed; I knew I was in big trouble since he said my full name. I opened the door to the house and went inside. There were my parents looking directly at me, they were beyond furious. "Where were you last night?"

"I stayed over at a friend's house." I said going upstairs to my room. I did not want to have this conversation with them, I was still too mad at them. They followed me up, "At whose house? We called Angela and Jessica and both of them said that they haven't seen you since school finished."

"Dad you wanted me home and now I'm home. That should be what matters, right? So can I please go into my room and prepare for school." I said through gritted teeth.

He didn't say anything instead he just nodded and left with my mom. I went into my room and got my towel and a change of clothes then headed to the bathroom. When I finished my morning routine I went down stairs to eat breakfast.

I gasped once I got into the kitchen. Not only were my parents there but so was Edward. "Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well I heard that your truck was getting fixed so Alice thought that you'd need a ride to school. Alice couldn't do it because she has to go somewhere with Rosalie so I came instead." he explained.

"Bella, why didn't you tell us you were friends with Alice Cullen?" mom asked. "If we knew then we would have invited her sooner." She always had a thing for the Cullen's. She was one for gossip and the Cullen's have been the hot gossip since they moved here a few months ago. Of course she would want to invite one of them over; I bet she was taking notes of everything Edward said so that she could gossip about it to the other bothersome old ladies that have nothing better to do with their nonexistent lives.

"Well, Bella isn't that sociable. You should know that by now. Oh but I forgot your never home, your with your boy toy the baseball player." dad said with the most calm look on his face, while my mom was turning red with fury.

She opened her mouth to talk but I interrupted her. "Well mom, dad, I'll be going to school now." I say holding onto Edwards arm and dragging him out of the house.

I opened the door to Edwards Volvo and got in while Edward got into the driver's seat. When he got in, he sped to school. Oddly enough, it was very relaxing now. How the hell am I suppose to deal with my parents?

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. It's been a while since I updated but that's because of finals and regents. They all suck. I have to thank my temporary Beta Bells18. She's an awesome friend who criticizes my word use. This chapter would suck without her. She had some input in this A/N. which is the only reason why I'm complementing her! :) she's going to hurt me for that. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once we got to the school everyone was staring. I guess I should have expected this, I mean Edward was the only Cullen that was single and every girl wanted to be with him. We said goodbye and went to our classes. I was about to go into the class when I remembered that I still had that essay about the Spanish Influenza.

I rush into the library and get on one of the computers. I took out the information I had printed out and start typing. It had to be 5 pages long. It wasn't very hard, I've gotten longer assignments, but I had no idea what happened. I must have read the research about 4 times before I actually knew how to start the essay. I skipped the entire first period to finish it, but finally I was done. I printed the paper out and rushed to my next class.

When I entered I was a little late so everyone was already seated and they were looking at me. Thought I had a feeling that they weren't looking at me because I was late. I think that what had happened this morning was already known by everyone. Of course not only is this a high school but it's also a small town, I bet even, my parents have heard some sort of rumor by now. I went to my seat and sat down quietly next to Jessica, one of my "friends". She kept on looking at me and I don't know if it was in shock or in amazement.

"What?" I finally asked her.

"What's up with you and Edward? Why didn't you tell me that you two had something going on?" she said.

"There's nothing going on between me and him. I'm friends with his sister and she sent him to give me a ride since my truck isn't fixed yet." I lied. Well it wasn't a total lie, there wasn't anything going on between me and him and I did need a ride.

"Since when are you friends with Alice Cullen? You two never even speak in school." she said completely interrogating me now. Somebody looks a bit jealous.

"Jessica can we talk about this later, I'm already late and I don't want to get into more trouble." it's not that I don't like Jessica; it's just that she reminds me of my mother. She keeps on asking questions only to tell everyone about what I said later.

"Whatever Bella, but you're going to tell me later." she says with an evil smile. I just looked at her and nodded, and then I took my books out and started writing what was on the board.

When the bell had rung Jessica along with a bunch of other girls were asking me questions. "So have you kissed him yet?" one of the girls said. Jessica really was like my mom.

I instantly remembered the kiss in his house, "W-what? No!" I yelled trying to get out of the room. Basically that's how the day went by. People were constantly asking me questions. And it got even worse in lunch. Until Edward came, he wasn't alone Jessica told me his name once- oh yeah his name is Emmet. They came towards the table I was sitting at and Emmet sat right next to me. "Hey guys can we steal Bella for a minute?" Emmet asked.

Everyone stayed quiet and stared at the two Cullen's in amazement. I was surprised that it was actually Angela that spoke up. "Sure" she said.

He got up from the seat and held out a hand. "Come on Bella." he said with a smile that looked just like a little kids, dimples and all. I held onto his hand and stood up from my seat. Then we let go and I followed them, feeling a pack of gazes from behind me but I didn't look back to see. I could definitely feel all of the jealous girl's stares of hatred.

They led me into the hallway where they looked at me seriously. "So what wrong?" I asked their sudden silence scared me a bit.

"Bella, do you want to come to our house tonight?" Edward asked me.

I suddenly felt stupid for worrying so much. They are always serious so I shouldn't have worried. "Jeez, Edward I thought something had happened, you scared me half to death." I say, "Yes, I'd love to go to your house tonight- Wait, what are we going to do?" I ask.

"We're going to turn you into a vampire." Edward said with a painful look on his face. Turn me into a vampire? Did they mean that I was going to be like them? Why?

"What? Why? Does it have to do with me knowing your secret?" I ask.

"Yes, it does." Emmet answered. "Now that you know our secret there are either two choices, turn you into a vampire or kill you and I don't think you'll like the second option."

"B-but why?" I couldn't think of anything else to say, what about my parents? I won't be able to be with them because I'll want their blood. School? I can't go for the same reason. Edward? I'll be able to be with him without him being concerned about him sucking me dry. Wait what was I thinking? I haven't even known him for 24 hours and I'm already thinking about an "us".

Emmet's voice took me out of my thoughts, "I'm sorry Bella but those are our only options. Now you still have time before we transform you and there's a small chance that we might not need to. If the Volturi don't find out then we don't have to change you, but they always find out about everything." He said solemnly. Volturi, who are they?

"Who are they? Why should they care if I know? Are they important or something?" I ask.

"Yes, they are" Edward answered still looking saddened. "I'm sorry Bella; it's my fault that you have to do this. If only I had noticed you come sooner than I would have left and you wouldn't have found out." he said. "I'm sorry Bella." then he walked away before I could tell him not to blame himself.

"Edward has been worrying and blaming himself for this. We don't even know if the Volturi will find out. But we don't want to risk it, that's why Carlisle wants it to be as soon as possible."

I thought about becoming a vampire for a moment. "Okay, I'll become a vampire," I say reluctantly. "But not today, I want to spend more time with my family and friends. If the Volturi find out before I'm ready to be a vampire, then turn me into one even if it's against my will."

He nodded and then smiled, "Well then let's make these days great ones." he said then he picked me up. I shrieked, but he didn't let me down he just started walking. We passed a lot of people in which started at us. Of course who wouldn't stare at the bear like man carrying a shrieking girl that's giggling on his shoulder? He proceeded to carry me all the way to the parking lot.

"Come on, we're going to my house," he said with his dimply smile.

We rode in his Jeep while listening to the blasting music of Paramore. He made me laugh a lot. We arrived at the house right in time for me to see Edward punch a tree. The tree snapped into many pieces. I sat frozen in my seat while Emmett got out of the car after saying that he was going to see what was wrong now. My heartbeat sped up, in that same moment Edward turned to look straight at me. It felt like he could look right through me. I got out of the car without even realizing it and walked towards him. His breathing was wild as his eyes. I tentatively reached over and grabbed his hands in mine. His eyes calmed down, so did his breathing. In that moment I knew, he needed me to stay calm just like I needed him. It wouldn't be so hard becoming a vampire as long as I have him.

Wait, why I was thinking about him like that again? What did I expect we were? We certainly were not a couple (Though there was that one time that we kissed, but he pulled himself back and we haven't spoken about the kiss). But still thinking about a chance that we could be together was nice. Edward was perfect, handsome, caring, honest, and -yes even the fact that he was a vampire was kind of sexy.

I noticed that I was still holding his hand, completely staring at him. I let go and look at his face, "Edward it's not your fault that I need to turn into a vampire. I was the one that ran into the woods and I was the one who decided to go to your house. So don't beat yourself up for it." I say.

Then Emmet decided to continue commenting. "Correction- Don't beat up the tree for it." I look at the tree which was tilted and almost hitting the ground. It had a big hole where Edward punched it at and there was a lot of wood on the grass. Damn, Edward must have really felt bad. "Come on Eddie, let's make Bella's human days fun. Then after she's a vampire she could beat you up if you want." I swear Emmet must have been the funniest guy ever; he was just like a little kid.

"You agreed to being changed?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, after all my life isn't all that great to miss. Plus there are a lot of things that I could do if I was a vampire." I wasn't sure if I was trying to reassure him or me, because I was still a little freaked out that I agreed to do this.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"_Well I could be with you?"_ Yeah right. I wouldn't say that even if my life was on the line. "Well I could finally beat Jacob at sports." I said. Jacob was my best friend. Unlike Jessica he wouldn't tell my secrets to anyone. We practically grew up together. He taught me how to defend myself and to play different sports, but of course he always won. "Oh you don't know Jacob, well he's-"

"Bella we know who he is. But after you're a vampire you can't meet with Jacob." Edward said to me.

"Oh yeah, because of the whole me wanting to feed on his blood." I said.

"No Bella, it's because-" Edward began but Emmet interrupted him.

"It's because when you're a newborn vampire then you'll want to feed on anyone or anything that has blood." Emmet said. But I knew that he was lying because I had just finished saying that and Edward disagreed. But I decided that they'll tell eventually.

"Ok, then another upside to becoming a vampire is that I'll be able to lift up a tree and even smash one into pieces when I'm mad." I say joking. Edward seemed to let out a small laugh while Emmet was laughing his head off.

Then Emmet stopped laughing. "Come on you should tell Carlisle about you waiting a little before he changes you." Emmet said leading me and Edward to his car.

Wait, was Carlisle the one that was going to change me? Couldn't Edward do it?

We walked up the driveway and went into the house. There was a guy that had curly blonde hair and looked at me in shock and frightened. "Why'd you bring her here? You know that she's not supposed to be near me." the guy said with a low tone of voice.

"Don't worry Jasper; you won't do anything to her. I'll make sure to stop you before you do." Edward said. "You need to forgive Jasper; he still isn't used to feeding on animals and hold himself back from drinking humans. That's why he didn't go to school today; some days are harder than others,"

So this was the guy that could feel others emotions? I wonder, if Edward can't read my mind then does that mean that Jasper can't feel my emotions?

We were silent for some time until Emmet decided to break the silence. "So Jasper did Carlisle go to work today or is he just wandering around."

"He went to check around the town a bit. There have been some disturbances in the town and he thinks that it might be the Volturi."

By disturbances did he mean that there were more vampires around? "So you might need to change me sooner? And if they were coming then wouldn't Alice see it before they come?" I asked.

"No, the Volturi know that Alice would be able to see them so they try to fool around with her visions." Jasper answered.

Damn, vampire's problems make humans problems seem so less interesting. "So should we go to him or is that a little too risky since they're looking for me?" I asked. I had to admit even though it was a serious situation I thought that it was very fascinating.

Jasper looked at me in confusion, could he feel that I was more excited that scared? "You're very weird, you know that?" he asked me. Okay so maybe he could feel my emotions.

"Yeah, people keep on telling me that lately." I honestly said, "Okay so I'm a little more excited than I should be. It's just that you guys are so kind so I can't imagine vampires as horrible creatures. Maybe the Volturi will understand and let me be human. I mean even if I tell someone nobody will believe me."

They stayed silent and Emmet once again broke into laughter. "Bella you are the most interesting human I've ever met."

"Thanks… I think. I mean is that a good thing?"

"Yeah Bella it's a good thing and don't worry, even though they might think you're weird I think you're awesome. Not every human would still be here with a bunch of vampires." he said.

After a long discussion about if we should go to Carlisle or stay in the house, they decided that we should stay. They said that it was better because they might not think to look for me here. Then Jasper went to get Carlisle, I think that he just wanted to leave because I was here. It must have been hard for Jasper to hold himself back and control people's emotions. He was gone for about 10 minutes and then he came back with Carlisle, Rosalie and Alice.

"So is it the Volturi that are causing trouble in town." Emmet said.

"No" Alice said, "It's another pack of vampires. So far they've fed on two humans. We'll have to find them and get them out of town. It'll be bad if they go to LaPush.

"Why can't they go to LaPush?" I ask.

"Because your buddy Jacob and his family are there, no vampires are supposed to go there." Edward said only bringing more questions to my head.

They stayed quiet, not yet telling me what was going on. "Well Bella, did you decide to be turned into a vampire?" Carlisle said changing the subject.

"Yeah, but I'd like some time to spend with my family and friends." I said.

"Of course, but you know that if the Volturi come we'll have to change you right away."

"Yeah I know. I have another request." I say, they look at me with confusion. "Is it alright if Edward is the one to change me into a vampire?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I hope you like the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!! I'm sorry if there are some mistakes in my work. Editors these days, **_**sigh**_**. But she's awesome though, thanks Bells18!!**

Chapter 4

"What?" Edward yelled, "No I won't do it. Then I'll really be the one who'll be destroying your life. No I won't do it."

"Why do you want him to do it?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know it's probably because I feel that it'll be less frightening." I really didn't know hwy I wanted him to change me but I just did. It was probably because I was starting to like him. I blush at my sudden realization. I saw a smirk come up in Jasper's face and I knew that he already knew my feelings. "It wouldn't even be that hard; don't you only have to bite me?" I say.

"It's not that simple. We have to release venom into the human's body." Carlisle explained.

I blushed, the thought of Edward releasing venom into my veins was making me hot all over.

I hear Jasper chuckle and I look at him with a look that said "If you say anything I will hurt you." But of course even if I use all of my strength I'd be the one to get hurt.

"Edward if she really wants you to do it then you should do it." Carlisle said.

"What? I won't do it and that's the last word we'll have on this matter." Edward says leaving out the house.

"Jeez, he's acting like a kid." Emmet said.

"Yeah, he's acting just like you when you don't want anyone to drive your jeep." Rosalie said. I let out a small laugh. "Really Bella, maybe you should just let Carlisle do it?"

"Ok then" I said reluctantly. "I'll go tell Edward so that he'll stop being all cranky." I go to the door and go outside. Of course he wouldn't be there. He was probably half way around the country by now. I wonder if vampires could do that. I sigh and go back into the house. "He was gone."

"Yeah, we could have told you that." Rosaline said in a mean voice. Then she went upstairs with Emmet.

"Come on Bella I'll take you home." Alice said.

We went to Emmet's jeep and took me to my house. She came inside with me and my parents were arguing…again. "So you're going to Jacksonville! So if Bella chooses you then I won't be able to see her?"

"Charlie, Phil has a game over there and they're planning to stay there. I have to go with him."

"Then Bella is staying with me!" Charlie yelled.

They saw me come in to the kitchen with Alice and they stopped arguing. "Alice! You've finally came to our house." my mom said.

"Hello Mrs. Swann."

"Please, call me Renee. So since when have you and Bella friends? I mean that was kind of a shock for me."

"Oh, she had to do an assignment with my brother for biology and we just became best friends in the process." Alice answered.

"Bella why didn't you ever tell me this?" she asked me.

"You're never home." I say. I know that I was now acting like a bitch, but she's moving to Jacksonville and didn't even tell me if I wanted to go.

Everything was silent. Then my mom changed the subject, "So Alice I hear that your brothers and sisters go out with each other, is this true?"

"Yea, but we're not blood related." Alice answered.

"Mom I don't see why that concerns you. Or are you just going to gossip about it later?" I said. I get up and grab onto Alice's hand, which was freezing, and I lead her to my room and lock the door. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok." she says sitting down on my bed.

"Your hand, when I grabbed onto it, it was freezing." I say.

"Don't worry about it our skin is always is above regular body heat." We stayed silent again, "Hey, shouldn't you be talking to your parents right now. You only have a limited amount of time so you should be spending your time with them having fun, not arguing."

"My parents aren't really the 'having fun' type. The only time we spend together is when we're fighting." I admit. She looked at the window strangely, "What's wrong?"

"The vampires that are in town have come to your house." Alice said more calmly than she should have been. Then the window from my room opened and Edward came in.

"Carlisle and everyone else is here. Don't worry they wont do anything when they're out numbered, unless they're stupid." he said.

"What do we do? My family is here, I can't leave them when they're vampires here." I panicked.

"What happened to 'Maybe they'll understand if we just talked to them'?" Edward joked.

"Well that was when they didn't know where I live." I say. "Should we go downstairs?"

"Yeah, we should probably go, once they see that this house is being protected they'll probably leave." Alice said.

"Or they would want to consider it a challenge and dig deeper into the situation." Edward said. He didn't really calm my nerves which were going crazy right now. I was scared, yes I'll admit it. Edward took a baseball cap which was on my computer table, put it on my head, and then he put my hood on. "It's so that they won't smell you as much."

"What happens if they do?" I ask.

"Well they'll probably want to eat you then." Edward said still calm.

We went downstairs and my dad was opening the door to a lady with scarlet hair and pail skin. We passed right by her and she stared at us. At the bottom of the porch were two men. One had short blond hair; he looked really fit, and looked at us with dangerous eyes. The other one had dark brown braided hair, and dark skin. But what really freaked me out was that when I looked at their eyes they were honey colored.

We got into the jeep and drove off. "What about my family? Are they going to be safe here with those vampires?" I ask to Edward in the driver's seat. Alice was in the back and I was in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, Carlisle le is there so it should be alright. Alice, do you se anything?" Edward said.

"Yeah, but its not-" she stopped there.

I looked back at her, and then I looked at Edward. He looked pissed. "What?" I ask but they didn't say anything. "Oh so vampires are at my house, they might be talking to my parents, and I don't even get to know what's happening!"

"Bella, I had a vision that you were taken by the blond vampire." Alice said.

"James," Edward said. "His name is James."

"Ok so I'm going to be taken by James. Wait, Edward said that your visions don't always come true. So there could be a possibility that he won't take me and what did you see after that? What did he do to me?"

"I can't see after that." Alice said.

"Great." I say sarcastically.

"Don't worry Bella we'll protect you." Edward said.

I sit straight on my seat and look at the road. We got the house faster than what it would usually take. The Cullen family was there. "Weren't you guys at my house?" I ask.

"Yeah, they left the house and are leaving now." Carlisle said.

"But the vision is still going to happen." Alice said. "It wasn't averted."

"So they're not going to leave?" I ask.

"No they're coming back. They're going to take Bella." Alice answered.

"Carlisle there has to be a way to stop this. They're out numbered, can't we just kill him?" Edward exclaimed.

"Edward, we can't just do that. You know that it's going to happen anyways." Carlisle said. Then he whispered something to him. It was to low for me to hear.

"But I don't want it to be now. That man, James, he will not stop after he's had Bella. He'll just consider it an achievement. Then he'll go to another human and keep on feeding with no mercy. Carlisle we have to stop him, not only for Bella but for forks also." Edward said.

"As much as I hate to say it I think that Edward is right." Rosaline said. "It doesn't have anything to do with Bella; she's just one of many that will die here in forks. The only way to protect them all is to kill James and his friends."

"Okay then, we'll get James and kill him. It will be hard though." Carlisle said.

"How exactly do you kill a vampire?" I ask.

"You start a fire and rip his body apart." Edward answered. "Carlisle, how do we get him alone?"

"First we have to get Bella out of here. Alice and Jasper, you two go with Bella and take her out of town for a while. Emmet and Esme will guard your house Bella, so don't worry about your family." Carlisle said.

"What about you, Edward and Rosaline?" Esme asked.

"We'll be in charge of getting James away from the other two." he answered. "This fight is going to be a dangerous one; we can't fight all three of us and protect Bella. It's impossible. We'll need to hunt before that so lets do that now. Alice and Edward, since you two have already fed you need to stay near Bella's house."

Then Edward and Alice drove me back to my house. I took a bath and went to my bedroom. I couldn't sleep, I was too worried. _Sigh_

Right then, Edward came into my room though the window. "Can't sleep?" he asked.

"No, I have too much on my mind to sleep." I answer.

"Don't worry about James we'll get him before he gets you."

The moons light shined perfectly on Edward. It made him seem so perfect and harmless. I couldn't believe that he was as dangerous as James.

He came towards my bed and sat on the edge. "This time I don't have the piano to play you the lullaby." he joked.

"Yeah, I doubt that it could fit in this room, much less the door." I say. I sat straight on my bed.

We stayed quiet for a moment until Edward spoke. "Bella, why is it that you want me to change you so badly?"

"I want you to change me so that you would stop blaming yourself." I answer.

"How is me changing you going to make me stop blaming myself?"

"I don't want it to be because the Volturi is coming, because I _want_ you to change me. I want it to be because I desire you to change me."

"Bella I swear you are a strange girl. I can't read you mind so I have no idea wants going on in you head. You make me want to know so badly and it's just not fair, that you can make me succumb to my every desire." his word kept me breathless, I wanted to know the deeper meaning to what he had just said.

"You mean the desires to feed on me?" I ask.

"Yeah," he said. "But there are other desires to Bella. Don't forget that, even though I'm a vampire, I have human desires."

He got closer to me and we were face to face. I could feel his breath on my skin. I wanted to get closer, to just kiss him now.

"You're like a drug, one that I can't stay away from." he said.

"Then don't" I bravely say. Then he passionately kissed me while holding himself back. The kiss was perfect though. I take breaths between every touch and he pushes me closer to the bed set. I hold onto him praying that this wasn't a dream and I was really kissing Edward Cullen right here, right now. Because this kiss that we've just shared will always remain on my mind.

We stop ands just stare at each others eyes. Then we both lie down next to each other and talk, until I fall asleep. The next morning I found Edward in my room with a large book bag. "You have to pack your stuff. James is coming for you today. You have to go, now."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for not updating this chapter. I kind of forgot.**

Chapter 5

"Alice is already downstairs she's convincing your parents to go to a 'Sleepover' at Angela's house." he said helping me pack come clothes.

"Ok, but what about Angela? My parents could call her house and find out that I'm not really there." I asked.

"Don't worry we've convinced her to cover for you. Now, I think that should be enough if you need more then you can buy it. Go downstairs Alice is waiting for you." then he disappeared leaving my window open. As I went to close it I saw him standing outside. He waved then left.

I went downstairs with my bag and my parents bombarded me with questions. "Why didn't you tell us that you were going to a sleepover for the weekend?" mom asked.

"Oh, I thought I did." I said innocently, "I must have been daydreaming and forgot to tell you. You guys know how I am."

They smiled at me, "Yeah, Bella could be forgetful at times." Charlie said. "Ok well we'll let you go but if you need something call us immediately. Even if you just want to talk to us,"

"Yeah, sure dad," I walked over to Alice and we got to the jeep that was parked outside.

I waved back at my parents; they were still looking at me from the porch steps. Then I get into the passenger seat. Alice started to drive when I heard Jasper's voice from the back seat. I quickly turned around. He was there looking out of the window.

"Yeah, Rosalie, Edward and Carlisle are already luring James away." Alice said talking to Jasper. I guess he must have asked about James.

"Sorry did I scare you?" Jasper asked.

"I would say no, but you'd know that I was lying." I said

He gave me small smile and then continued to look out the window.

After driving for who knows how long, we stopped at a hotel. There we checked in and I laid down on the bed. After a while I got a phone call. It was from Angela. "Angela, what's up? Nothing I hope?"

"Well I wouldn't say nothing. Bella I messed up, your parents called because they forgot to give you some 'Just in case' money. I thought I came up with a perfect alibi, I said that you and Alice were in Port Angeles. Then they started freaking out because there have been some incidents down there. Some people were killed down there by some kind of animal. Bella they went to get you." she said.

"Thanks I'll call them to let them know that I'm fine." I sighed. I hang up and dialed my mother's cell phone number. It couldn't have been vampires, could it?

It was ringing for a few seconds until someone picked up. "Hello Bella." It was a man's voice. I dimly recognized the voice; I just couldn't place from where.

"Who's this?" I asked frantically.

"Aw, you hurt my feelings. You should know who I am. After all you're running away from me," he said.

"James?" I asked.

"I see that you do remember me. Now I feel happy again." he playfully answered.

"Feel? You don't have any feelings. You kill people as a game then you eat them up." I started getting angry.

"You know that I can't help it. After all you know what I am, right? See I was wondering about that. Why hasn't the Volturi gotten to you?"

"That's none of you business. Where are my parents?" I demanded.

"Oh, they're fine. I thought that since they are your parents they would have the same sweet blood like you. But they don't. I don't want them. I want you. So I want you to come to me or else I would just have to make do with your parents."

"Edward will stop you." I said.

"Oh, him? No he's a little busy with my friend. See me and Laurent switched clothes and he running from your friends. They probably think that I'm the one that's running from them, since they are smelling my sent."

"Don't hurt them please." I cried.

"I promise I won't. But you have to come to me."

"I can't Alice will see me leaving before I even do it." I said.

"Well, I hope you come up with something. For your parents' sake." Next thing I heard, besides my frantic heart, was the dial tone.

I sat on the bed unable to think of anything. I had to go to him. It was my parents, I just had to. As much as I say I hate them for everything, I can't just let them die because of me. Besides, I'm a teenager; things like that always fly out of my mouth. I have no filter from my brain to my mouth. I stood up and went out of the room. Alice and Jasper weren't there which was probably why they didn't hear me talking on the phone. I snuck out of the room and went out through the emergency exit.

As soon as I was out I hopped on a cap and headed straight to Port Angeles. While the taxi was roaming around I got a call. It was from James.

"Where do I go?" I asked.

"Get out of the car and turn the next corner. There will be an abandoned house, go inside." he said then hung up.

I paid the taxi and did just as he said.

Scared to hell, I went into the house and saw someone lying on the floor. It looked like it was a guy. _Dad!_ I thought. I rushed to him and turned his body around to get a better look. James promised not to hurt them if I got there on time.

When I did turn him around I saw James smiling. I cowered away from him and start to move towards the door. When I finally reached it he appeared there blocking my way. I guess I should have known not to try to outrun a vampire.

He grabbed me by my neck and threw me to the other side of the room. My back hit a coffee table. I yelped in pain and tears started to form in my eyes. I held them back as I saw James coming towards me.

"I guess your vampire friends won't be joining us today. I was hoping to get some entertainment, but I guess you ditched them very well. I have to say I'm impressed." he said with a smug smile on his face. If only he was human I could kick him in the balls and easily get out of here, but no he just had to be a vampire.

Right then I found a piece of wood that broke from the coffee table and I closed my eyes to swing at him. Judging from the pieces that fell on my face and the loud impact noise, I think I got him pretty good.

I opened my eyes to see a pale girl there. She was short with blonde hair and seemed mad at me. I started moving back noticing that I had hit her with the piece of wood and she wasn't even scratched. She must be a vampire.

My back reached a wall and I couldn't go anywhere anymore. I noticed that James was in the other side of the room, angrily looking at the girl as she looked at me.

"Why is the Volturi meddling on my affairs?" I heard James say. I got scared at the word "Volturi" they are the group that was coming after me because I knew the vampires' secret.

I hear a voice from the living room entrance, "You know that if we get news that doesn't please us we will take action," it was a man with long black hair. "Jane, the girl,"

The blonde girl then appeared in front of me. She grabbed me by my hand and stood me up. She starts looking at me intensely.

"What do you mean it's not working?" I heard the man say.

I see Edward come into the room from the corner of my eye. The girl, who I think was called Jane, was then grabbed by Edward around the neck. Her face remained emotionless while looking at Edward. I saw Edward wince and he then let go of her. What was going on?

I felt a hand touch me and I turn my head to see Alice. She looked at the man at the entrance of the room. Jasper appeared next to her and then she calmed down a little. "Alice, don't interfere with us, unless you know this human?" the man said.

"Yes, I do" Alice said. "Aro, I've seen Bella changed. There's no need to cause a scene."

"Yes, I think there is." then he turned to look at me. "Why can't I read your mind?" he asked.

"Me?" I ask.

"Well of course, you are the only human here," he answered back.

"She doesn't know why we can't read her mind." I heard Edward say.

Then everyone turned their heads to see me. At least I thought it was me until I saw someone next to me leaning on the wall. "I think a better question would be 'Why is she still human?'" he said. His hair color seemed white next to me and his eyes were red.

Edward appeared on my side and shielded me from the man. The man then went to Aro's side.

"Relax, you Cullen's take things way to serious. We're not going to kill the girl. Alice said that this girl will be changed, I expect that that will be soon." he said

They turned to leave and I blurted something out, "Wait, what about James?"

They turn around and I saw Edward look at me too. "He is your problem not ours." Aro says leaving out the house. The man with the white hair then followed him and Jane was the last one to leave.

I look to see that James was no longer on the floor. I looked around and couldn't find him. "He's gone, Bella" Alice said.

"James isn't gone, he's only hiding, let's get you to Carlisle. You look horrible." Edward said.

"Thanks, that's exactly what every girl wants to hear," I teased.

He picked me up bride style. I buried my face in his chest. Then I felt the wind on my back. I guess he was running to the house. He stopped and then I assumed that it was because we were there. I took my face out of his chest. We were still in Port Angeles. I looked at Edward and he was looking across the street. I looked at what he was seeing. It was my parents. Edward let me down and I rushed over to them.

I hugged my mom and then my dad. "Bella, where were you? And why are you so bruised up?" my dad asked.

I looked at myself, in the glass of a shop we were standing next to. I really looked like I was hit by a ton a bricks. From the glass I could see James. I turn around scared and he wasn't there. I turn back to my parents; they were now talking to Edward and Alice.

"So why are you with the girls, Edward?" Charlie asked. I was worried about how Edward would answer..

"I was stuck being their body guards. Apparently there's a an animal on the loose here." Edward answered. "I guess I'm a bad body guard. Bella is so clumsy that she fell down some stairs." Smooth Edward, if only Angela could've been this smooth. I can't really blame her though, I suck at lying too.

My mom let out a small laugh, "Bella, you're embarrassing our family." she said.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine thanks for asking." I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Swan, we're about to take Bella back to Carlisle, so that he can take a look at her." Alice said.

Everything remained silent and then I remembered something. "Dad, where is your phone?" I ask.

"I left it at home. It wasn't charged so it died. Why?"

"I was calling you and you didn't pick up." I lied.

"Oh, Okay. Well we'll see you on Sunday Bells." dad said.

"Okay, see you then dad." I said. I see Alice and Edward look at each other then at me. "What? Do I really look that horrible?" I asked. Both of them seemed troubled.

"I think it's time to change you Bella." Alice said sullenly.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh god, the longest writers block in history. Don't worry, this time i wont take long in writing the next chapter.

B/N: This lady here makes beta'ing a very difficult job. If you find any mistakes it wasn't my fault, blame her not me. : )

Chapter 6

"What do you mean 'change' me?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what they meant. It was too soon for me to become a vampire. Part of me really wanted to become one, but the other part couldn't help but think about my parents.

"Bella..." Edward said hesitating.

"Bella we have to do it soon." Alice finished.

"Soon as in when? Today? Tomorrow?" I asked, they both stayed quiet. "You said that we have until the Volturi attacked. They've seen me. But that doesn't mean that they're going attack soon, does it?"

"Yes they probably won't attack for a while. At least that's what we are hoping." Edward confessed, "However, the Volturi are unpredictable."

I stayed quiet, staring up at Edward. His face looked like it was in pain and I could tell he was avoiding my stare. He thought it was his fault, it wasn't. I wanted to tell him that it was alright but even I knew that it wasn't. I sighed, getting thoughts together. It wasn't like I had much of a choice. I wanted to be like them and the only other choice was to die. "Okay. When are we going to do it?" I asked with a serious face.

"We won't deny you the right to be with your parents one last night." Alice said.

"Well at least with her father, she hates her mother, I don't have to read her mind to see that." Edward joked. He put a fake smile on his face but I could still see that he hated himself, it's just like he said, I don't need to be a mind reader to see that.

"Don't think that I have given up on you turning me. I still want you to be the one to change me, Edward." I told him.

He had a serious face, more serious then usual. "Okay, I'll do it." he gave up trying to deny me.

After that Edward took me home and Alice went to her house. Edward and I were silent as we walked to the porch. I couldn't take the silence. It was too depressing.

"Edward I don't want you to blame yourself. It's not right. It's not like your killing me. You are saving me from death."

He stayed quiet and then he spoke, "No I'm not technically killing you. Just taking away your soul and condemning you to a life with no friends and only worry."

"I don't believe that" I said, but before I could tell him what I wanted to tell him, my mother came out to the porch.

"Oh Bella, Edward, I didn't see you two there. Don't mind me I'm just going to check the plants . You two can continue." she said. It was blatant that it was a trick to listen to whatever we were talking about. Both me and Edward knew this, so we stayed quiet. Nothing we could say could change the fact that she's nosy.

"I'll talk to you later Bella." I heard him say. "I'll see you some other time Mrs. Swan." He walked off the porch and into his car.

My mom came towards me, "Don't worry Bells, he was too good. Next time don't set your goals too high, because this is what you get, a lifetime of hurt." she lectured me.

I gave her a disgusted look and went inside. I still heard her scream at me, "I'm just looking after you Bella! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Now I was running upstairs to my room. I slammed the door and threw my book bag onto my computer chair. The weight of it made the chair spin. She's such a bitch!

I sat on the bed and looked out the window, hoping that Edward would come in just like he did before. But after some seconds I knew that he wouldn't come. I laid on the bed and my eyes couldn't help but close.

I saw myself running in an alley, I looked back to see a woman chasing after me. I kept on running but knew that it was futile. So I went into a building, it was a theater. I stopped running and walked slowly to the dark stage. It soon lit up and I saw Edward on a piano. He was playing it so gracefully.

I ran towards him and saw him looking somewhere else. I looked back to see Charlie and Renee behind me. They were both crying and I looked back at Edward. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry that I took your daughters soul." he said in pain.

"No Edward! You won't take my soul away when you turn me, Edward! Don't you see!? You already have my soul, Edward!" I yelled with all my might.

He didn't look at me, he just kept playing and looked around. I looked back and my parents weren't there anymore. This time it was James. I was petrified. I looked back at the stage, but Edward wasn't there anymore.

"Edward!" I yelled, getting up in my bed. The sun was setting outside so it was still early. I noticed that the window was open and that wind was hitting my face. Which only mention one thing. I turned around to see Edward in front of my closet. He got up and came towards me, I stayed quiet as he came onto my bed and held onto my face. His gentle hands making me forget about my dream. He looked at me as if I were a dying puppy.

"Why do you look at me like that?" I asked. "You look at me as if I were in my death bed."

"I might as well have put you there." he said.

"You think that when you change me I will lose my soul, but I don't believe when you become a vampire you lose your soul." I confessed.

"When you turn into one of us you don't know right from wrong and you have no care for human life. Your soul is completely destroyed. That's the life I have set up for you Bella," he whispered.

I touched his hand that was on my cheek. "I don't believe that is true. See you say that vampires can't control themselves and have no care for human life, but that's not the case for you, is it?" I said smiling, "You care for my well being and if you couldn't control yourself then you would have killed me instantly that night."

He stayed quiet.

"Also when you lose your soul you have no feelings." I said, my heart was beating fast. He looked at me shocked. "But you care for me, don't you?" I asked.

He was still quiet, which made me more nervous. He leaned forward and kissed me passionately. It was a dangerous kiss one that made me feel like I was going to lose myself or my life. But it also made me feel like I didn't care. I felt free.

He laid me on the bed and I hugged him tight. He ended the kiss and I took a deep breath. He kissed my forehead and hugged me tight. "How can you get rid of my worries like so?" he asked me.

I looked up at him and then dug my head into his chest. "It's a gift" I smiled.

I heard him laugh and kiss my forehead again. "A gift, huh?" he laughed.

"Yup" I said and after that we stayed quiet. I looked up at him and we looked in each others eyes. His beautiful topaz piercing eyes. "When I first looked at you, you had a blackish eyes. Kind of like onyx. But now your eyes are golden, why's that?"

"Our eyes get black when we are hungry or hunting. Right now I am completely satisfied so they are golden, " he said.

"Oh..." I said.

"You don't have any homework to do? I can leave if you want me to." he said getting up.

I pulled him back down, blushing. "I do but what's the point in doing it if soon I won't even need to go to school. There's no point in redoing my Spanish influenza paper either. History isn't my favorite subject." I said joking.

I looked at his face which had turned into stone. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I never really told you, did I?" he said in a flat tone, scaring me. "The reason I became a vampire was because I was dying. I was dying from the Spanish influenza and Carlisle was my doctor. At the time he was already a vampire and right when I was dying he turned me. I don't know why he chose me instead of the other victims that were dying, but he did."

We were quiet again and I hugged him. "Bella, I wouldn't choose this fate for you if there was another choice. I want you to live like a human and die of old age. I don't want you to have an eternity of hardships and I definitely don't want you to make a bad decision because you couldn't control yourself."

"Edward, do you not know by now? I want to be with you. I know it sounds tacky, even though we have only known each other for a couple of days, I want to be with you. Everything else is just more reason for me to be with you. James hunting me and the Volturi, they are just giving me more of a reason to become a vampire and an eternity with you."

"It really is a gift you have, Isabella Swan." he said coming towards me and kissing me again.

The kiss made me realize something and when our lips parted I made my decision.

"Edward, turn me. Right here and right now." I said courageously.

"What are you saying? We need Carlisle here in case something goes wrong. Bella I- I have never turned anyone. I don't know If I will be able to control myself. What if-"

I interrupted him before he could make me change my mind, "Edward, I trust you. You can control yourself. You have to. I can't wait until James comes to kill me or until the Volturi makes it's appearance. I need to become a vampire, now. I need to be with you now and forever."

"Bella that sounds like a proposal. Are you willing to stay with me forever?" he asked.

I was crying now, "Yes!" I said nodding.

I kissed him this time not waiting for him to make the move first. Then our lips parted and Edward continued to kiss my neck and I felt nibble my neck. He hadn't pierced my skin yet. All of a sudden he froze. I felt a gentle breeze and then he wasn't there anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was alone in my room. The window was still open, letting in the lonely breeze. I went to the window and looked outside. I saw a figure looking up at me and disappearing. I let out a disappointed, but relieved, sigh.

I heard a knock on the door, "It's open" I said. Charlie entered with caution. That must have been the reason for Edward leaving. Charlie's great, his timing not so much.

"I'm going out with Billy, Harry and Jacob. You want to come with?" he asked.

"No today dad, I want to stay here and do some stuff." I said. I was hoping Edward was going to come back.

"Oh okay, take care of yourself. Don't blow up the house." he joked. I smiled and he left.

I was ready for Edward to change me, but there was still one person holding me back, Charlie. I didn't want to leave him with Renee. He said that he was glad for the divorce but I could still see that he was hurting. It probably hurts him more to see that I wasn't spending any time with him. Charlie is the unsociable type, but he still has the feeling of wanting to be around even though he doesn't know what to talk about.

I went back to my bed, laying down and thinking about going out with Charlie. I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, which is weird for a teenager so be saying. After an hour, I got the message that Edward wasn't coming. Then I got a perfect idea. I ran downstairs and looked for dad.

Instead of finding Charlie I found the ever so curious mother of mine. "Where are you going in such a rush? Edward left hours ago." she said while folding the laundry.

"I'm looking for dad. Have you seen him?" I asked.

"Actually I did see him, he left to go fishing with Billy and his son." she said. I remembered that he had mentioned something like that to me. She dropped the clothes and came towards me. I felt a speech was going come out of her mouth. "Bella... I know our divorce is hard on you. And I think you are doing the right thing in going to spend time with your dad. After all you are going to stay here in forks."

I looked at her shocked. It was true that I wanted to stay with dad in forks but she didn't know that was my decision. Was she tying to get rid of me? Or was I reading too much into this? "Yeah mom, I am planning to stay with dad. And I also plan on getting him through the painful memories of the woman called Renee Swann." I said, then I took her car keys and rushed out the door.

I put the car into ignition and drove off, heading towards Charlie's favorite fishing spot in La Push. It wasn't a long ride, but it seemed like forever because of the fact that I was wondering how to explain my sudden appearance. I ran out of time and parked my car right next to Billy's. I took the keys out and walked out sneaking right up to Jacob, who had a new hair cut and looked like he had been spending way too much time in the gym. I jumped onto his back and pushed us both into the lake.

I swam to the surface and saw Billy, Harry and Charlie laughing. "Hey Billy, I hope I haven't scared the fish away."

Harry was the one to respond, "No Bella, don't worry I think we just lost our touch in fishing."

I heard a voice behind me, "I think you just never have a touch." Jacob said. I turned around to see him smiling at me, his short hair soaked. I knew he was coming for revenge, but I wasn't fast enough to run. He picked me up and threw me back into the water.

While I was under water I saw something shining, it was my keys. I swam after them but couldn't hold my breath long enough. I swam to the top gasping for breath. "What's wrong Bells?" Charlie asked looking down at me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just lost mom's car keys." I said.

Jacob swam down and after a minute I started to get worried. I went down to see where he was, I saw him swimming back with my keys in his hands. I smiled but then saw something red behind him. I knew right away who it was, Victoria. I got scared and didn't notice that Jacob had passed me by. I looked around seeing no one around me, there was nobody but me and Victoria in the water. She was coming towards me and I was paying no attention to my breath.

Suddenly I felt someone pick me up. I got to the top and coughed out the water that was in my chest. Charlie and Jacob were over me and looking at me worried. I smiled at them and they took a deep breath. "Jeez, Bella I was so worried." Charlie said.

Jacob helped me up and Harry put a towel over me, who knows where he got the towel from but thank god he did. I had goosebumps, not just because of the water. I looked into the water and didn't see anybody inside of it. I looked around and saw Victoria hiding in the other side of the lake.

Looking back at Charlie I finally spoke, "I'm fine, just soaked."

"Lets go to my house it's the closest, you can put some of Jacob's clothes." Billy said. I looked at Jacob who was looking around strangely. I ignored him and looked at Harry.

"Okay, leave it up to me to ruin the perfect fishing day." I said still scared that Victoria was within a mile of me.

"Don't worry Bella, it's already dark anyway. It's about time we started leaving." Charlie comforted me. We walked to the cars and Charlie ridded with me. He was driving, he convinced me to stay on the passengers seat because he thought I was still not well.

When we arrived at the house, Jacob gave me some clothes to change into and I changed. When I went back to his room I saw him shirtless. "Oh sorry, I didn't know that you were changing here." I said. I was blushing, I had seen him without a shirt before but this time it felt different, than before. With his new short hair he looked too attractive. "I was just wondering if you had a phone I could use."

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen." he said.

I nodded a thanks, and walked out of the room. I went to the kitchen and saw the phone. I took it and noticed that I didn't know Edward's number. I called the hospital and a woman picked up. "Hello this is a call for Carlisle Cullen, it's Isabella Swann."

"Hello, I'm sorry but only emergency calls are allowed to Dr. Cullen." she said.

"This is an emergency, can I please speak with him?" I begged.

She seemed to hesitate, but then spoke. "Okay, please hold for a moment." I was on hold for a while and the silence made my heart race.

"Hello? Bella, what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"I saw her, Victoria. I was fishing with my dad and she showed up. I didn't know what do do, I didn't know who to reach or any of your phone numbers." I said freaking out.

"Bella it's going to be alright, where are you?" he asked, he was calm which made me calm too.

I took a deep breath, "I'm in La Push, in Jacob Blacks house."

"Okay, get out of there, come back to forks. I'll get Edward to meet up with you along with Jasper. Is there any place that you are going to go?"

"I was going to go eat at the dinner with my dad." I said.

"Okay they will meet you there." he said hanging up.

I walked outside and found Charlie talking with Harry and Billy. "Hey dad."

"Hey Bells"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to that dinner in forks. The one that we always go to." I offered.

"But your mother is probably cooking." he said.

"That would be a sight to see." I joked. "She's doing laundry, for some odd reason. She and I got into an argument before I left."

He stayed quiet, Billy and Harry said goodbye and we left. When we were in the car it was silent. "So what was the fight you and your mom got into?"

"I just got a feeling that she didn't want me to be with her. I wasn't planning to go with her and Phil, but it was like she didn't even fight for me to go with her. Like if she didn't want me to be with her." I said looking out the window.

We arrived at the dinner and we saw Edward and Jasper. Edward opened the door for me and helped me out. "Are you alright?" He asked me.

I smiled at him, "Yeah, just a little freaked."

"Why wouldn't she be alright?" Charlie said.

"I told him about my clumsiness and almost drowning in the water." I lied.

Edward looked at me worried, "That's Bella for you, she's so clumsy." he said. Charlie and I walked into the dinner to eat, while Edward and Jasper were talking outside. I couldn't help but look at him through the window.

"You must really like him." Charlie said breaking the silence again.

"Yeah, I do." this is usually an awkward conversation to have with your father but the good part about Charlie is that he never told me what do do and never told me who to date.

"He seems nice... I'm glad that he was worried and came to see you when you were in trouble." he said.

"Me too, dad. He's great and I like him, I wouldn't be with him if it was otherwise." I smiled at him.

We were quiet again, "I want you to know, dad, that I want to stay with you in forks. I want to go fishing again with Jacob and Billy. I also love eating in this dinner, where everybody always depends on you to tell them what crimes are going about. I love all of it." I said.

"Bella, why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"I'm telling you this because I don't want to leave without you knowing that I love this place." he looked at me in shock. Even I was in shock, I had to make something up on the spot. "Dad I'm going to college soon and I wanted to explore colleges, with Edward and his family." I lied.

"Don't you think it's a little too soon to go to a road trip with Edward?" he said putting down his fork and looking at me.

"Yeah, I know. But I want to do it anyways. I'll be coming back, and I'll call you every time. I just really want to go. I don't want to see the after effects of the divorce, I don't want to see mom leave. I'd rather come back to see that she isn't here anymore." I said. I didn't know if I was really coming back, but I wanted to. I wanted to see Charlie again, even if I have to fight hard to keep my urges back. Charlie was my dad, I needed to see him again. And as for Renee, I would gladly like to come back to a house that isn't filled with gossip, for a change.

He was quiet, "Will your mother agree?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter if she doesn't. You are the one that is going to be taking care of me-not her." I said it harshly, but it was the truth. I didn't care if Renee didn't want me to go, because she didn't ask me about her leaving. She didn't even want me to go with her.

"Okay Bella, you can go. But I want you to call me every day and if you need anything just tell me. I'd also want to talk with Carlisle... and Edward."

I smiled at him, "Thanks dad, this means a whole lot to me. I'll agree to all of you terms."

Edward came into the dinner and looked at me sad. He must have heard what we said. I smiled at him even thought he looked at me painfully. He sat next to me and the entire day went by without harm.

When I got home I threw myself on my bed. I no longer had anything holding me back. And I _will_ be coming back. I would take care of my urges and come back to see Charlie.

I felt a gush of wind hit me, "You really need to stop doing that Edward." I joked.

"Was that your goodbye to him?" he asked.

"No, it was more of a see you in a while... Edward I want to come back to forks. I know that it would be dangerous for me to be near Charlie, but I really do want to come back." I said getting up from my bed. I looked at him, my intense stare saying 'I am not backing down' but he looked at me with concern.

"It doesn't bother you the slightest that you just finished telling your father a lie?" he asked after a long sigh.

"It does. In fact I can't get it out of my head; the look on his face. However it had to be done. I needed to find out a way to turn into a vampire without making him think that I'm dead." I said.

"It took me years to get rid of the urge to feed on humans, even now I am fighting back the wanting to eat you." he said.

"Too bad I trust you enough to not do it." I said as I got closer to him. I was about to kiss him when again he disappeared leaving only the wind hitting me.

I sat down on my computer table and blasted music on my mp3. After a while I felt some wind hitting me again. I took the earphones off and spoke, "It's strange for you to forget something." I said turning around to see that it wasn't Edward. It was James.

"Hello Bella, how have you been?" he said with a cold voice and a smug smile.

I stayed quiet as I got up and ran out of my room. I ran out of my house noticing that my parents weren't home. I looked behind me and saw Victoria. "What did you do with them?"

"Come with, and you'll find out." she said with a hand on her hips.

I looked down the porch and saw James holding the car's door open for me. Leaving me no other choice, I got into the car and James drove off. While I was looking out the window I noticed a familiar guy outside. It was Jacob walking towards my house. I put down the window and yelled out, "Jake call for help!"

Victoria put her hand over my mouth from the back seat. "Now you've gone and done it." she said.

"Victoria calm down, it's only a lone wolf, we can handle him." James commented.

_Wolf? What are they talking about?_ Victoria took her hand off of me a sat back into her seat. I stayed staring at her. She had her hands folded across her chest and a smile. "Here he comes." she said. I gasped. Not because of Vitoria but because there was suddenly a huge wolf chasing after the car. The wolf howled and then kept running after us.

"That can't be." I whispered.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you didn't know." James said while laughing. "Too bad you won't see him fight."

I looked at James, he took me by the waist and took me out the car. When I opened my eyes we were out of the car. I looked around noticing that we were at my school. My mom's car was spinning out of control and crashed into the wall of the building and Jacob was fighting with Victoria.

James took me by the hand, hurting it. He dragged me into the school building and threw me against the wall. I yelped and stood up. Then I started to run down the halls, I knew that I couldn't run away from a vampire but I had to try.

I ran into the gym and saw James on the bleachers. "Took you long enough." he said getting up. I ran towards the door but there was a man there. He had long black hair and dark skin, which was like a dark olive tone. "Laurent, nice of you to pass by."

"How can I not? When you are having such a lovely feast." he said. His eyes were black and I suddenly remembered what Edward said, about how vampires eyes turn black when they are hungry. I ran to the other exit of the gym but James stopes me and threw me to the bleachers. Pain ran threw my body like electricity. I tried to stand but couldn't. I had a broken foot and my head was bleeding.

James stood over me and my heart started racing. I knew what was coming to past so I closed my eyes in horror. Then their was a loud crash. I opened my eyes to see a brown wolf. I heard James suck his teeth, "Take care of him Laurent." he said looking back to me.

I crawled and with every crawl I felt immense pain. I fell off the bleachers, hitting my back with the floor. I cry in pain and then take a deep breath. "Jake!" I yelled getting his attention. He ran towards me, shielding me from the two vampires ahead. I leaned on the wall, trying hard not to faint. I heard more howling and saw the door get knocked down, more wolfs entering the gym. They looked at James and Laurent and growled.

Jake came near me and I saw that he had a cut on his stomach. "Jake you're hurt." I said. He looked at me with concern and knew what he was thinking. "Don't worry, remember when I broke my arm a year ago? This is nothing." I lied. I knew at the pain was too much to hold in but I had to hold it in.

I saw a figure behind Jacob, Jacob seemed to notice too because he turned around in an instant. It was James. He was badly hurt but he picked Jacob up and threw him to a jet black wolf. They both collided into the wall.

I looked up at James and he took my arm, biting into it. At the exact moment when he bit into my arm I felt the pain, of my broken leg, lessen and a new pain rising. I felt a burn going through my body and my heart pumping hard. My senses started to fade as I look away from James. I could still feel his teeth in my arm as I cry in pain. I looked around and saw what I wanted to see. "Edward!" I yelled as hard as I can, needing to gasp for breath afterwards.

He ran towards me and threw James away from me like if he was a doll. I looked up at him with relief. I was gasping for air now as he looked at me with terror. I knew why he was looking at me like that. "I'm changing, aren't I?" I said with great effort. He didn't say anything, but looked down at me.

Alice and Carlisle appeared next to me in a split second. Alice's face was in horror, as she looked at me. Carlisle looked up at Edward, and Edward was still looking at me. "Edward, there's no point. Alice has seen her changed. You can fight against it but it's going to happen it." Carlisle said giving Edward a reality check.

I looked up at Edward. I gathered my strength to talk, "Edward...I want you to change... me." I took a breaths in between words.

"You are still going on about that." he smiled while his face looked like he was in worse pain than me.

"Yeah, I'm not giving up." I said. "It's what I w-" I wasn't able to finish because I had just felt like lava was burning my insides. I close my eyes and I scream no longer able to keep it back. I open my eyes again feeling someone bite my arm again. It was Edward this time. His eyes were closed and I felt my pain leaving. Then I felt him hold my arm tighter and I felt the pain coming back to me. I was back in the fiery pit, but this time I was happy, as I faint because of the shattering pain.


End file.
